


Forever That Bench Will Be Special

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally gets the guts to talk to Luna Lovegood. She confuses him and must be the weirdest person he's ever met, but there's something about he that he can't ignore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever That Bench Will Be Special

"Why do you even bother talking to her Harry? Everyone knows she's nuts!" Harry Potter sighed and shoved Ron out of his way. It didn't cost anything to be nice. Why was that so hard to understand? "Hello again Luna," he said. A blonde girl stood up from the bench, startled. "Oh hello Harry." She was wearing garish pink and purple glasses. "Nice glasses?" He said. Luna smiled. "Mmm, I think so." She lent close to Harry's ear and whispered, "It's so I can see the nargles." Harry nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about. He found her so weird and bizarre, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from wanting to talk to her whenever he could. 

"Why do you keep talking to me? Have you found my shoes?" Luna asked with her sickly sweet voice. Harry's brain went blank as she removed her crazy glasses and he saw her stunning eyes. "Um, no I haven't seen your shoes." He looked down at her feet which were bare. When he looked up, she had got closer to him. "You're strange Harry Potter. I think I quite like that." Harry gulped as she closed her eyes, getting ever closer to him. He was flustered and in a panic but somehow he knew what to do. He closed his eyes and lent forwards as well. Their lips met and it was magical.


End file.
